Chikara Machi: The Upbringing
by drama4evr
Summary: Splinter was to raise these four boys. All were different in their own way. Leonardo was the offspring of the Hamato family, the most powerful family of them all.. Then why doesn't he have powers?
1. Biographies

(A/N: Love, Loss and Children is officially ON HOLD. Haley is now physically unable to type, and won't be able to for a while. Sooooo… I had a plot bunny! It wouldn't get out of my head! Anyways… This first part is the biographies of the turtles… But they are different in here, trust me… And Splinter's is in here too!)

Name: Leonardo

Lives in: Chikara Machi (Power Town)

Age: 9

Color of bandanna: White, with yellow zigzags everywhere, a bold black stripe, a bold blue stripe, a bold green stripe, and a bold red stripe.

Life Before This Story: Leonardo's parents were the strongest warriors ever to live in Chikara Machi. They were hybrids, his mother having wind and electricity and his father having fire and earth (That includes wind and water). Not only had that, but they both held the power of telekinesis. Leonardo raised by them up to five years old and taught how to fight (Somewhat) and were assassinated by their enemy, the Tormenter. Splinter took him in and raised him with three other turtle boys who were older and extended his fighting abilities. But Leonardo was different… Although his parents were the most powerful in town, he himself didn't have superpowers…

Name: Michelangelo

Lives In: Chikara Machi

Age: 16

Color of bandanna: Orange with yellow zigzags.

Life Before This Story: His parents moved everywhere, because no one would accept them for their power. Both had electricity powers, and they finally found out about Chikara Machi. Michelangelo was there to stay, finally was able to make friends. Then, his parents were taken into court all of a sudden. It turns out that it is illegal to use powers outside of Chikara Machi (The power town, well… Island.) and they were sentenced to lifetime in containment. They were close friends to Splinter, so they left custody of Michelangelo to him. Splinter taught him to fight, and when he turned eleven (Five years after parents leaving) he discovered he had the power of electricity as well. Closest to Leonardo and Donatello.

Name: Donatello

Lives in: Chikara Machi

Age: 16

Color of bandanna: Purple with waves of blue and green.

Life Before This Story: He was discovered in testing tubes at age 6. He escaped and discovered he had abilities, supernatural ones. He had earth, water, and wind. He'd use it, but the authorities were on his tail. They sent him to Chikara Machi, and decided he was too young to go into containment. They sent him with Splinter, an old and wise rat known for training kids for better, and Splinter taught him everything he had to know about life and raised him. Closest to Michelangelo.

Name: Raphael

Lives in: Chikara Machi

Age: 17

Color of bandanna: Red (Nothing special)

Life Before This Story: Abandoned by his parents in Brooklyn, New York at age 8, he managed to stay in the shadows until he was at age 12. He then found out he had the power of fire. He fought of people in the alleyways, and then the police caught him. They found out he was one of the supernatural people. He was sent off to Chikara Machi (With a Brooklyn accent) and they knew he didn't know the law. He was sent off to Splinter for teachings and to be raised. Raphael was the tough guy out of the group of turtles, but had a soft spot for little Leonardo.

Name: Splinter

Lives in: Chikara Machi

Age: 56 (In this world, animal people like these guys age like normal humans.)

Color of fur: Dark grey

Color of uniform: White

Life Before This Story: His parents died when he was about twenty of natural causes, and was thoroughly skilled in martial arts and his own power. He had telekinesis. He began to work for the government. As he grew older and could not fight anymore, he stayed home for often. Then the government started turning children to him who did not have family. He first took in Donatello, and then one year later took in Michelangelo. When his two children turned eleven, he took in Raphael who is a year older than them both. A few months later, he took in Leonardo. He knew the potential of them all, and brought them up while teaching them martial arts and how to perfect their powers. He at first wondered why Leonardo was in Chikara Machi in the first place, without powers, but then a government resource said he was of the Hamato family, the most powerful of them all.


	2. War

(A/N: I have never written a story with magic included, so this is a first for me. I made a comic when I was in fifth grade, but it sucked in plot lining [I was in fifth grade for crying out loud!] and the drawings lacked anything good. But I have hope for this one… Just so you don't get confused, all of them call Leonardo 'Chan' or little child. Leonardo calls Splinter 'Chichi' or father. Splinter calls Raphael 'Seika' or Sacred Fire. He calls Donatello 'Chikyuu' or Earth. Last, Splinter calls Michelangelo 'Den' or Electricity.)

Splinter walked into the small home, one that was paid for by the government. Well, everything here was paid for by the government. The United States didn't want the supernatural people to overpower the normal, so they sent them all to the small island of Chikara Machi.

Once he heard the door creak open, Leonardo ran out of his room to the front door.

"Chichi!" He yelled. He ran up to the furry rat and hugged his leg. Splinter rubbed his finger over the small turtles brow.

"Hello Chan. Roji-san gave me something to give you." Roji was the leader of the island. It was in Keiji Hamato's will that Roji was given power of the island after he passed. Splinter was close friends to Roji.

"Really? What is it??!" Leonardo was excited. The only time he usually got gifts was on his birthday. Splinter opened his bag, and pulled out a bandanna. There were many colors. Splinter used his walking stick and limped to a chair. Leonardo followed and sat in his lap. Splinter set the bandanna on Leonardo's lap.

"Chan, I will explain the colors for you. The white is for the telepathic powers your parents had." Leonardo frowned at the sentence. He thought of Splinter as his parent. Not them. They left him. Why should he respect that? "The yellow patterns are for the electricity power your mother held. The blue and green stripes are for the earth abilities your father had. The red stripe is for the fire magic your father possessed. And… The black… I am not quite sure…" He smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric and then put it around the young turtle's head. He tied the back. "How does that feel, Chan?"

"Weird." He said, grabbing the long ends in his hand.

"Roji-san said they found it in your old home. Your parents made it for you." Splinter said, setting Leonardo on the ground. The child stood and looked to the elderly rat.

"Then why are they giving it to me now?"

"I am not sure, Chan… But I will try to find out." Splinter replied. The door suddenly opened, and Roji came in, along with some army officials.

"Splinter… We need to talk. Now." Roji said. He turned and saw Leonardo. He looked embarrassed, and him and the officials bowed to the Hamato child. "Good afternoon, Leonardo-san. Accept my apologies; I need to talk to Splinter in private right now." Leonardo walked toward the fun room of the house.

"It's okay." He said. Leonardo did not believe he should be given such special treatment, but they still gave it to him. He didn't think he deserved it… Sure, his parents were the previous leaders, but he himself did not have any powers. He walked into the fun room and his 'brothers' were there already. Thankfully, they did not give him special treatment like everyone else on the island did. Smiles came on their faces, and Raphael invited him onto his lap. He accepted gladly.

"What's going on, Chan?" Mikey asked.

"Roji is here. And big guys. They want to talk to Chichi." I explained. They looked curious. Don looked to Mikey.

"Mike. Listen in." He said. Mike nodded and began to send invisible electric waves into the walls. He picked up on their vibrations, and he listened for a good fifteen minutes. The other brothers were silent, allowing him to concentrate. He stared off afterwards.

"So?" Raph asked. Mike sighed.

"Ankoku Machi's paper says they are going to attack our island. The Tormenter is now their leader. Roji was asking Splinter if they should declare war." Mike relayed the information.

"What'd he say?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes." Mike answered. Raph's head went down and he felt himself getting angrier and angrier…

"Ow… Raph… You're firing up…" Leonardo said. Raph stopped, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Chan. I am just angry with Splinter, that's all."

**Back with the other people…**

Splinter looked to the paper and read those lines over and over. They were going to ambush the island and take Leonardo as a warrior for them. They did not know that he had no power.

"Are you sure?" Roji asked. Splinter looked up.

"I will not let the Tormenter give the same punishment to Leonardo as he did to his parents. We have to fight to keep the child safe." Splinter replied. Roji and the others bowed their heads.

"As you wish, Splinter. We will bring news when we receive it." He assured, then left with the army officials following. Splinter felt nervous for what was to come of his small family in his home.

And he knew all his children's lives would be at stake. Especially Leonardo's. But the risk would be well worth it.

(A/N: Ankoku means darkness. And the Tormenter is a super human version of the Shredder.)


	3. Storytime

(A/N: Man, with every chapter of this, I learn new things… I didn't know what any of these Japanese terms meant until this… Wow…)

"Chan, do you remember your parents at all?" Mike asked. Leonardo had to think for a bit. Did he have any memories? He looked at his arms and recognized the scars on his arms that probably will never go away.

"Kinda." He replied. Raph took notice to Leonardo's sudden interest in his arms.

"Kind of? How so?" Donny questioned.

"I remember… People attacking us. Some guy name into my house… He tried to take me… My mommy saved me. The bad guy hurt me though…" Leonardo showed his scars.

"Did your mom… Um… Get killed?" Don asked. No one in town knows the whole story of their killing. This was their chance. Leonardo nodded.

"Daddy came home… He took me away… Big, metal man killed made daddy die using his powers. I hide. I didn't die. I went to Roji. I liked Roji. I don't like new Roji anymore." The three brothers looked to each other. They all knew it was the Tormenter.

"Chan… Do you remember who your parents were, though?" Raph said.

"No. I don't care anymore." Leonardo answered.

"Chan, your parents were hybrids." Leonardo knew what that meant. "Many people want the power of hybrids. But mostly for war. They think you are the ultimate hybrid. One that never existed before." Don informed him.

"But I don't have magical powers…" Leonardo stated. Raph and Mike looked down.

"Yes, we know Chan… But the bad people don't…" Don explained. The door opened and Splinter came in.

"Seika… Chikyuu… Den… Meet in the training room immediately…" He ordered. Raphael set Leonardo down, and the others got up and left the room with him.

Leonardo sighed and began to play with his toy cars.

**In the training room…**

"You know." Splinter said, looking to Michelangelo. "You listened." Splinter read his children. Raphael was annoyed, Michelangelo was embarrassed, and Donatello was inwardly laughing. 'Busted…' He read from him. "Chikyuu, Den is not the only one 'busted'. I know he relayed the information to you and Seika. But you do not know the whole story." A newspaper floated in. It read 'The Ankoku Times'. He let the boys take turns reading the article labeled 'Attack on Chikara- The Inside Story'. It was about Leonardo's parents and Leonardo. The need of the 'Ultimate Warrior' and details on the last war.

"Wow." Was all they could let out. They did not know the first war was of the same reason.

"Seika… You now understand my reasoning?" Splinter asked. Raphael nodded. Splinter looked to his children in front of him. "The real question of this meeting is… If the Ankoku War reaches its destination… Will you three be willing to risk your lives to save Chikara Machi? To make sure Leonardo stays safe?" They knew Splinter only called Leonardo by his true name if he meant business. The turtles looked to one another.

"Yes, father…" They said at the same time. Splinter nodded and excused them. They exited, quietly.

**Back in the fun room…**

Leonardo was about two feet away from the television. He was facing away, but he knew the controllers to their new gaming system were on top of it, and he was contemplating playing it… He really wanted to, but he wanted to make sure his brothers were alright… He concentrated on that debate. When the door opened, without warning, a controller fell on top of his head. He cried out and rubbed his bald head. Mike and Don immediately ran up to him.

"Mike! Splinter tells you not to put your controllers so close to the edge of the T.V. like that! Or what just happened to Chan will happen!" Don scolded the other brother and hugged Leonardo. The little one was confused.

"I'm sorry, Chan…" Mike apologized. Leonardo nodded, but was still confused. He was two feet away from the television… How could a controller fall on his head like that when he's so far away? Is someone playing games with him? Someone who happens to have magic?


	4. The First Battle

(A/N: I feel sick. Bad for me, good for you… I am home, and I will type. Yes, very good for you…)

**One Week Later…**

"Hey, guys... Have you seen Chan anywhere?" Mike asked. Raph shook his head and Don looked worried all of a sudden.

"I haven't seen him… I thought he was with you…" He said. Mike gulped.

"He was… Then he got chills… So I went to go make him some hot chocolate… Then he d-disappeared…" The other brothers gulped. They stopped what they were doing and began to search the house. They heard Raph yell after ten minutes of search.

"GUYS!"

**In Ankoku Machi…**

"The Hamato child is in the restroom master… He is on surveillance…" The minion told the man in front of him. A smile spread across his unmasked face.

"Bring our mirror in… I want to send a warning to our enemies…" They brought their surveillance device in and the armored leader sent dark magic through it. The child suddenly stopped what he was doing and found a pen and starting writing on the wall, his eyes turning black, in a trance. He wrote and wrote in the different language, then glass sprayed everywhere and the connection was lost. "Let's see if they get the message…"

**Back at the house…**

Don and Mike rushed to the sound of Raph yelling. They found Raphael holding Leonardo, but the young one was holding a pen and writing on the wall in Japanese kanji. His eyes were dark; he was clearly being controlled by dark magic. Suddenly, the mirror shattered in the room, sending shards of glass everywhere, and Leonardo went limp in Raph's arms. Don rushed and checked for a pulse, and breathed out in relief when it was strong.

"What was that about?" Raph asked. Leonardo was unconscious and pale.

"He was being possessed…" Don explained. Mike shook his head.

"And no doubt it was by the Tormenter." He said. The others looked down. The grip that evil had on their little brother was so strong. Mike stood. "I'm going to get Splinter and have him tell us what it means."

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"This worries me…" Splinter said, looking over the writing once more.

"What does it say, Splinter?" Mike asked. His father shook his head.

"It says, 'First battle and second war, the leaders perish… All will be left is the ultimate.'" He read.

"He's going to kill Roji… And I think I know where, too…" Raph said. The others looked to him.

"How do you know?" Don asked.

"Remember the paper Splinter showed us? It showed the location if Keiji Hamato's death. The warning says 'The leaders perish…' and that means they will lead Roji to the same place the past leader was killed and will try to do him in." Raph explained. The rest of them nodded in understanding.

"We have to stop the Tormenter… But someone needs to stay with Chan…" Mike said. They looked to one another. They knew Splinter could not fight as well anymore, but he knew the ways their enemy fought.

"I will." Don said. They nodded and headed out. Don sat and watched, waiting for his little brother to wake. He got his wish about an hour later. He stirred.

"Where is Chichi? Raphie? Mikey?" He asked, worried. Don looked down, sadly.

"They went to save Roji-san. He may be really hurt." Don explained. Leonardo started to get tears in his eyes.

"I don't want Roji to die…" He whispered. Don hugged him and comforted him as best as he could.

**With the others…**

"Roji?" Mike called out, seeing a shadow figure laying on the ground. He confirmed his sight when he saw more figures lying about. "Roji-san!" Splinter checked his pulse. It was faint, but he was still breathing. The two turtles checked the others. None were left alive. Splinter saw more Kanji on the wall, and read it. He frowned.

"Splinter, we have to get Roji to the medic…" Raph said. He noticed Splinter reading the Kanji.

"Yes, Seika…" He replied. They hurried the body of their friend and leader to the medic. While waiting, Raph looked to his father.

"What did it say, father?" He asked. Splinter hung his head.

"The war has begun…"


	5. Missed Target

(A/N: Wow. I got amazing reviews… I love you all that have been reviewing… That is a thank you to: Leo's Katanas, stacii, and paytom01. I am so glad you all are enjoying it, please review again and let me know if this one is good too.)

Don came into the medic waiting room, with Leonardo clutching his hand tightly. He was still upset, and got even more upset when Don told him that Roji was indeed hurt. Leonardo ran up his father who hugged him.

"Chichi… Is Roji okay?" Leonardo asked. Splinter sighed.

"We are not sure, Chan…" He replied. The medic walked out.

"Splinter…" He started, and then saw the little child. He looked embarrassed and bowed to Leonardo. The little one shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Leonardo-san…"

"How is he?" Splinter said. Still embarrassed, the medic replied.

"He is now conscious. He wishes to see Leonardo-san and Splinter." He said. The two mentioned followed the medic into the back room. Raph got up from his seat and slammed his fist into the wall. He kept it there, and was faced to the wall.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Don asked. He breathed hard.

"I hate there is nothing we can do but let this war go on!" Raph yelled. Mike and Don looked to each other, and knew that they both agreed silently.

The wall had a black area, the shape of a fist, which was burned into the wall.

**In the back room…**

Leonardo looked to Roji and tears filled his eyes. Although we won't admit it, he really did miss his parents… And he felt that Roji was the last person that could relate him from his past. He loved Splinter, but Roji meant the world to him. He ran up to the leader and hugged the aching man.

"Leonardo-san… I am glad I am alive, too…" He whispered. Roji looked to the medic. "May I have a moment alone with these two?" The medic nodded and left immediately. "I saw him. It was the Tormenter, and he wasn't kidding. He wants me to die. And he told me before I lost consciousness that he will do all it takes to get this 'ultimate warrior'. I am worried… That this war will be…" He trailed off when he saw Leonardo staring out the window. "What is wrong, child?"

"Someone keeps looking at me through the window across the street." He stated. His eyes did not meet there's. They looked and there was indeed someone looking straight at them. Splinter pulled Leonardo the slightest bit towards the door to the room, feeling nervous of this person, when a flash of light met their eyes.

Splinter, nor anyone else for that matter, was prepared for what happened next…

**In a random room in an abandoned house…**

He looked out of the window, using the aim he had. This weapon was the most deadly of the American weapons, and using specialized ammo, it was most likely to be most likely… The weapon that held the most side effects in this magic world they lived in. He aimed at the rat, in his torso, and his hands shook. He never had taken a life. He never expected he had to. But his… Master said to. He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. He heard a window shatter, and yells and then realized to his horror...

'The rat moved…' His thoughts played it over and over.

**Back at the medic…**

In the time of a second, right where Splinter was previously standing, Leonardo stood. The window shattered, and the child suddenly clutched his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. _Blood_ came gushing over his little three fingers. Splinter's eyes widened and as did Roji's. The other three brothers came rushing into the room and found Roji trying to get out of his bed, and Splinter holding onto a bleeding Leonardo.

"Medic!" Raphael screamed, and rushed to his little brother's aid. The little one sobbed in pain, and Raphael hugged him close, didn't care he was beginning to get covered in blood.

"Shhh… Shhh… I know it hurts, Chan, but you got to trust me, it'll all be over soon…" He whispered and Leonardo cried and hissed in pain. The medic ran to them, and saw the scene. He started working on helping the little turtle, and administered medication to him to knock him out. Even while unconscious, he held onto Raphael's thumb with everything he had…


	6. Taken

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently… I have been mourning the death of my aunt, and it is really hard. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I don't have a lot of time… Also, my mind is kind of racing right now… Thanks for reviewing on chapter 5: stacii, Leo's Katanas, randomgal2009, and payton01.)

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly and winced when the bright lights were shining into his sensitive eyes. He was about to move, but immediately regretted the thought. He suddenly could only feel pain. He turned his head, searching for his family. He saw them all next to him, and then he realized they were back home and not at the medic. What happened? Then the memories flooded in. He got shot…

"Chan?" A groggy voice sounded. Leonardo turned and saw Raph, who was now awake. Raphael saw the pain in the child's face and pressed a button next to him. Relief finally came to Leonardo, and he finally could breathe normally. "I can't believe that happened…" Leonardo silently agreed. Silence echoed in the room, and then the others began to awake. They were all quiet.

"They were aiming at me… But I moved…" Splinter broke the silence.

"It is not your fault, Splinter…" Raph assured. It was the truth, Splinter did not know what was to happen. Splinter looked away, silent. "Look me in the eyes, Splinter!" He snapped. His adopted father turned his head and looked his son in the eyes. "It was not your fault." He said again. Splinter looked away once again. Raph got annoyed, he felt like he was talking to a child. "Listen to me!" He yelled. Splinter, finally letting it sink in this time, listened. "It was not your fault!"

Silence fell upon the room again. Mike finally spoke up.

"Guys, this is really serious. The Tormenter means business." He said. Don nodded.

"He will really kill us to get to Chan…" Don finished.

"But that doesn't mean we can let him! We will win, I just know it!" Mike replied. Everyone in the room felt like a layer of tension was lifted, and they now held slight hope.

Well, they _did_…

**One Week Later…**

The week went by fast, and Leonardo could now get out of bed. He quickly noticed that his family were watching him closely, every move he made. Well, now they were. Leonardo made tea and moved too much, causing pain. He dropped the cup on the floor and it shattered. Now they were worried for the child.

Now, it felt like nothing he did went unnoticed. He felt stalked.

When they started to insist on sleeping in his bedroom with him is where they crossed the line.

"So who is sleeping with Chan tonight?" Splinter asked. Leonardo couldn't keep his emotion bottled up anymore.

"NO ONE is sleeping with me! I know you guys care and everything, but this is just going overboard! I can sleep alone!" He yelled, storming into his room. The others looked in his direction, recognizing that they were smothering him…

**In Leonardo's Room…**

He laid in bed, feeling upset at his outburst. He got up to apologize, and had his hand on the doorknob. A hand suddenly covered his mouth and he felt something sharp being pressed to his neck.

"Move away from the door right now, or you will be killed by my gauntlet, Hamato child…" A familiar voice said in a warning tone. Leonardo let go of the knob and stepped back, tears beginning to fall down his face. The tormenter is taking him right now, and he might not see his family ever again. His thoughts read, '_Please, be alright, my family...' _As the tormenter knocked him unconscious.

**With the rest of the family…**

"I'm going to talk to him." Raph said after a few moments. He walked to the door, and there was silence coming from the room. His instincts told him something wasn't right, and those feelings were confirmed when he opened the door to see no Leonardo and marks on the ground. Kanji. Raph was beginning to get tired of these games. He spotted Leonardo's colorful bandanna and held it tight.

"GUYS!" He yelled, and ran out to the other room. They looked to him, and their eyes widened when they noticed the bandanna in his hand, not on its owner's head. "I think… I think the Tormenter… I think he got him…"

The slight hope was lost…


	7. The Unknown

(A/N: I need a break, so I am updating this story. The other one still has tons of planning, and this one is all planned out. This is my break to type something that is already written out! Sweet! Did you hear about the new Three Days Grace album? I am so excited about it! Reviews for chapter 6 so far: HatexLovexo and payton01. Glad I have loyal followers. Yay!)

"No…" Splinter whispered. He failed the child twice too many… Now the child could be lost to them. He knew what the Tormenter was capable of, and Leonardo couldn't stand a chance… His parents failed, and they had powers. Leonardo doesn't even have powers.

"Then we have to get him back." Don spoke up. Everyone was pretty surprised; he wasn't much of a talker. Or a planner. It was usually just impromptu with him and the brothers, for Splinter was the planner of the family. "He probably took Chan to Ankoku Machi… Right?" The others nodded. "They expect us to go and get him right away… But what if we don't?"

"Wait, what?" Mike asked, confused.

"We wait a slightly longer amount of time. Let the Tormenter think we give up… But then…" Don was cut off.

"We ambush them. Donnie, that's a great idea!" Raph finished. Don smiled in accomplishment. Splinter thought hard about it.

"But what if he is injured seriously? How will we be of assistance?" He asked.

"The Chikara Machi army is a bit larger than the Ankoku Machi army. We can maybe have someone sidetrack and help him. Like possibly bring the medic along to be our sidetracker?" Mike brought up. Splinter knew dark magic, which those in Ankoku Machi have mastered, is much stronger than any magic in Chikara Machi. But if they didn't go Leonardo could _die_.

"Of course, Den." He replied, just before Raphael led him into Leonardo's room to look at more Kanji.

**In a Ankoku Machi Jail Cell…**

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly and had a massive headache. He looked around and saw darkness and stone. One small bulb lit the area dimly, and he searched the room even more. He finally spotted a figure laid on the cold ground. He was about to wake them, when the person shot up and looked at him. It was a young girl, the same species as him.

"Oh… I thought you were… One of t-them…" She apologized.

"I'm not…" He whispered. She looked him up and down, confused. Leonardo noticed she looked the same age as him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am not answering that until you tell me who you are…" He replied.

"My name is Leena."

"Wow, that was my mom's name…" Leonardo informed her. Leena nodded.

"Mine too. So, now, what is your name?" She questioned him.

"Leonardo." He answered. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Leonardo… Hamato?" She asked. Leonardo nodded.

"Yes… Why? Are you going to go all formal on me like everyone else does?"

"Of course not… Why I am asking is…" She was cut off by the cell door opening. Their heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

"I see you have aquainted yourselves with each other. Very well. Leonardo, come…" The Tormenter ordered. Leonardo stayed put. "Come!" He ordered again. Leonardo once again stayed put. The Tormenter looked to one of his followers. The one he looked to smirked and walked up to the child. Leonardo could only feel his cheek slice open and his head get hit again before he was unconscious again.

**Back with Splinter and the others…**

"I do not understand…" Splinter started. Raph looked confused.

"Can you not read it?" He asked.

"I can read it, but what it says doesn't make sense…" Splinter said.

"Well, what _does _it say?" Raph asked.

"It says 'You have tried, you have failed… From now on it is I he will hail. I have them both, they are mine… If you want him or the other you will die.'" Splinter read the longer poem-like writing.

"Both? Him or the other? He has someone else?" Raph asked. Splinter scratched at his chin, thinking.

"I believe so. And I think I know who…" Splinter said. Raph looked on, interested.

**Back at the Jail Cell…**

"Shh… Calm down, Leo… It hurts, but I am trying to heal it…" Leena tried to calm him down. His injuries were worse than hers were after her first session all that time ago. Leena had healing magic, and was healing the cuts and welts on his arms and legs. She realized her power was not strong enough to heal anything else. They sat back, and talked for a bit.

"So you were _injected _with healing magic? I didn't know they could do that." Leonardo stated. She nodded.

"Yes, I was. And there are a lot of things you don't know…" Leena said.

"Oh really? Like what?" He asked. She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Leo… Um… How do I say this?" She sighed again. "Leena Hamato had twins and gave away one to her brother when they were born… Leo… I am your sister…"

**With Splinter and Raphael…**

"Wait, so Chan has a _twin sister_?" Raph asked. He could not believe it. So many secrets were being revealed…

"Yes, that is true. Lenora Saki conceived twins with Keiji Hamato, and they eloped. One a girl and the other…"

"Chan…" Raph finished. Splinter nodded.

"This calls for a more urgent plan… He now has both of the ultimate warriors, this is more dangerous…" Splinter said. Raph was confused.

"But I thought we weren't going to call Chan by that… Because he has no powers?" Raph asked. Splinter let out a laugh, and Raph's confusion doubled.

"There is a lot you do not know, Seika…" Splinter said, walking from the room.

Even more secrets were being revealed, and Raphael wasn't sure if he liked it or not…


	8. The Killing

(A/N: I want another break. Sorry 'Girl in Half' fans. Also, this story is kind of shorter and I already am writing out chapters of the second one… Oops! Am I supposed to reveal that yet?)

Leonardo's eyes widened. "N-no… I am an only child… Y-you are lying!"

She grabbed his wrist and turned it, showing the scars etched into his skin. She turned her own and showed a similar scar.

"Leo, this is the sign of Ankoku. When I was given away, I was given this scar. You were given it the day our parents died." Leena explained. Leonardo looked to her, doubting her. "Just believe me…"

"Whatever." Leonardo said.

"Look, Leo, I know this is really sudden… But now that you are here, you need to get out…" She replied.

"Wait, I need to get out? What about you?" He asked. She sighed.

"Leo… I can't be saved…" She said. They went silent and the after a while, the door opened. Men walked in, and took her away from Leonardo.

**In Town Hall…**

"Roji-san… I know you have only recently come out from the medic, but we have a serious problem on our hands…" Splinter started.

"What is it, Splinter? Where is the child?" Roji asked.

"The Tormenter… He's got him, Roji!" Raph answered the questions. Roji felt his heart break in two. The child was so close to him… He couldn't believe he let down Keiji…

"I need a moment alone…" He walked out. Roji sat with his thoughts in his office. He knew what he needed to do. His second in command walked in. "Zander… Tell Splinter and them that we will send them and the army to Ankoku Machi in a few hours."

"Yes, Roji-san…" Zander answered, leaving. Roji stood, preparing himself for the battle to come.

"Keiji… I will save him, my brother… I promise you. Send mother and father my wishes." Roji said to the heavens.

More secrets…

**Two Hours Later in The Jail Cell…**

Leonardo knew something happened before they even threw the body into the cell.

"Leena!" He yelled, running to her side. She was covered in blood. And she was crying.

"I-I told y-you too m-much…" She whispered, weakly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you… I'm sorry…" Leonardo cried. He had time to think about the whole ordeal, and he now believed her.

"I for-forgive you, L-Leo… Y-you still have a ch-chance…" Leena hoarsely whispered.

"How…?" Leonardo asked.

"You… Your powers…"

"But I don't have powers, Leena…" Leonardo said.

"Yes, y-you do… Just… Just concentrate on c-certain em-emotions… Y-you can…" She informed him. He shook his head.

"I-I don't know…"

"T-trust me…" She whispered. He nodded his head.

"I will." Leonardo answered.

"Leo… T-the Tormenter… He… He is… He is…" She trailed off. Her eyes closed.

"Leena? Leena?! Leena!" Leonardo called out to her. She was gone. In her twin brother's arms, she bled out. Leonardo cried in anger and emptiness. He set his hand on her bloodied arm for one last time. He set his hands on the jail bars. He could see the faces looking back at him, those evil faces…

"What are you going to do now, child?" The Tormenter teased him. Leonardo could almost picture the steam coming from his ears.

"If you really had to ask, then I will answer…" He said. They looked interested. "I will _kill_ you…" He said in a menacing tone. He removed his hands, and noticed in surprise…

…The bars were melting…


	9. The Fight

(A/N: OMG. Payton01! I love you! Lol. Of COURSE you can post the picture on. I would LOVE to see it! Thank you for loving it so much! I never expected it!)

"Are you ready?" Mike asked from the doorway. Raph looked to him.

"I have been ready since the moment I saw he was missing. Is everyone else ready?" Raph said. Mikey nodded, and Raph picked up Leonardo's bandanna, holding it tight. He headed to the living area where the others and a few officials were. They then left their home and headed to the harbor, where they would take a ship to the other island…

The place where their fate lied.

**Back at the jail cell…**

"I-It can't be… After all that torture, all the _lying _saying you don't have powers…" The Tormenter spoke to himself. Leonardo stepped through the melted bars, and felt a wave of energy flow through himself as most of the Tormenter's minions flew to the walls.

"Well believe it, _scumbag…_" Leonardo said back, feeling anger above all his other emotions. More minions came and began to hold their own against the young warrior. The Tormenter, on the other hand, had enough of the little turtle. He used his dark magic to hold the young child's neck up against the wall. He was strangling Leonardo using his magic, and Leonardo wasn't strong enough to fight it off. He was starting to black out, when he heard a large amount of footsteps and fighting. He felt himself slide down the wall and he gasped for air. He looked up to see his brothers, Splinter, and Roji. While the others fought, Mikey rushed to his little brother's aid.

"Chan!" He hugged him close, and then helped him up. Leonardo set his hand against the wall to steady himself. The young one felt the still-open wound on his cheek begin to bleed heavier than before and the red liquid began to drip off his chin. "Your cheek…" Mikey reached out to touch it, but Leonardo pulled back.

"Mikey… I am okay… We have to help them!" He assured his older brother, pointing to the brawl taking place behind them. Leonardo got an idea. "Mikey, focus your electricity on the Tormenter, and grab my hand…" Before everyone's eyes, a think bolt of electricity flew through the room, originating from the two brothers. It hit its target, and the Tormenter flew through walls at the power of the strike. Everyone stood for a moment, catching their breath, while Mikey looked at Leonardo in amazement.

"C-Chan… I thought… I thought…" He trailed off. Leonardo smirked.

"Well, we all stand corrected." Leonardo said, surprised himself.

"What are we waiting for? We have to see if he's down!" Raph yelled. They hurried, and saw the Tormenter's armored body laid still on the street, where he landed outside of his headquarters. The others were about to congratulate themselves, when the body stood. He was even angrier. More forms came out from the shadows of this dark town, and the Chikara Machi warriors realized these Ankoku Machi warriors have already taken out the rest of their army.

"This is it, my sons. Seika… Chikyuu… Den… Remember what you promised me…" Splinter said. They stood, their backs in a circle-like figure with them, Leonardo and Roji there.

Roji felt the need to break the stare they were sharing with their enemies to see what fate really had in store for them. He gritted his teeth and yelled out, "Attack!"

All the warriors ran in…


	10. Is He?

(A/N: I am not Haley, so I won't tell you "Hey guys, this is the second to last chapter.". Soooo… I will only tell you a few more chapters left. Yes. Very sad. But I will then have other stories, including the sequel to work on. So it will be fine. For me, and for you. I will now actually start to type this chapter, so enjoy. Whoa… Well, that sounded like Haley…)

The Chikara Machi fighters were obviously more skilled than the fighters for Ankoku Machi. Though the dark island had more fighters, and that was tiring out the warriors. When Roji yelled out that one order, everyone used it. Roji, an experienced fighter, fought as hard as he could. He had his hands full; he could not pay any attention to how the others were doing.

Splinter, on the other hand… While being an experienced fighter, he was aged and was exhausted from the enormous numbers coming at him. His joints ached, and he wished for a break.

Mikey had never fought anyone that had dark magic before. It was difficult. While at first absorbing some of the hits, he quickly adapted to their style and was getting better at fighting them back after each one he fought.

Don, always the least skilled in fighting of his family, was having great difficulty. He had all of his concentration on his group.

Raph surprisingly had the least amount of people coming at him. He easily took them down, and kept a watchful eye on everyone to see if they needed help or got too injured.

Leonardo, on the other hand, didn't have much fighting experience whatsoever. He, being young, hadn't had as much time to train as the others. He wanted to save his powers, so he was relying on his martial arts skills. After what felt like a lifetime of warriors replacing each other, they stopped trying. Leonardo got confused, and used this advantage. The dark fighters stopped and moved, forming a path. He little child breathed hard, still in his fighting stance.

"And I was to try to use you for our army… You are pathetic… You and your 'family'…" The Tormenter taunted, walking into the path. Leonardo gritted his teeth, angry that he could insult those close to him. "Getting angry, child? Well, if you really want to be angry, look around you!" The Tormenter laughed out evilly. Leonardo peeked around and felt his anger peaking. Everyone from Chikara Machi that were fighting… His brothers, father, and Roji… They were out cold on the ground, and the dark army was surrounding him. His hands shook, he was _furious_. The Tormenter got into his face. "Have you had enough yet?" This was too much, and Leonardo threw his fist out. The enemy caught his fist with ease, and laughed. The Tormenter began to send waves of dark energy into Leonardo's fist, and the child began to scream in pain. The child, his rage growing, wanted to cause pain back to this evil man who stole his parents and sister's lives. He concentrated his mixed emotions on becoming magic, and then the Tormenter began to yell out. The pain stopped in Leonardo's hand from the darkness, but it still hurt of so much energy coming out.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Leonardo smirked, breathing heavily.

"I will fight back, Leonardo… Don't expect me not to be able to do this…" The Tormenter threatened.

"Try it." Leonardo said, with a glare. He felt even more pain fill his hand and begin to hit his side. The Tormenter began to use dark magic with his other hand as well. Leonardo used this example to start using his other hand to his the Tormenter. While doing this, Leonardo looked down. He saw that the beam coming from his hand was of many different colors… All at once. It was beautiful.

During that time, Raphael and Roji regained consciousness. They saw the scene, and Raph was about to get up to help. Roji grabbed him and kept him down.

"He needs help!" Raph argued.

"I am afraid we aren't as powerful as them… Either we or Leonardo could be killed if we intervene…" Roji replied. Raph sat back, worried, still.

With Leonardo's distraction, the Tormenter grabbed him and pushed him back. His shell hit a brick wall he didn't even know was there. Leonardo hit him back as hard as possible, and he flew about a dozen feet back. Leonardo ran back, and then the Tormenter hit him with a beam of dark magic. Leonardo stood his ground, despite the pain, and shot a multi-magic beam back. The beams both grew thicker and thicker.

Raphael and Roji decided it was time to try and wake the others, and were walking to each individual person. Raph was next to Donatello, and Roji and Michelangelo were next to Splinter when Roji noticed what was happening in the brawl with the Tormenter and Leonardo. The fight had already taken out most of the Ankoku Machi warriors, so they didn't need to worry about getting attacked. Roji pulled Michelangelo down to the ground.

"Get down everyone!" Roji ordered, and they obeyed. Roji himself jumped to the ground in time.

The beams had so much energy; they could not be in a beam anymore. It was an explosion of energy. A wave of it went across the whole field, and everyone who was still standing was thrown back. That included Leonardo and the Tormenter. Leonardo hit the wall once again, only this time bashing his head and his body twisted against the pressure still going through the air. He lost consciousness before the energy stopped pulsing.

Raph stood once the energy stopped going through, and searched frantically for his little brother. He spotted him, and ran to him.

"CHAN!" He screamed out. He picked the bloodied body up in his arms. The rest of the family followed him and Donatello searched for a pulse.

"He's not breathing!" He yelled. Raph set him down on the ground, knowing CPR had to be administered. "Raph, you take the chest, I'll give him mouth to mouth!" They took their positions and began to try and revive the young fighter. Roji looked to Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo, check and see to that the Tormenter is finished." He said.

Mikey looked at Leonardo again. "Will you tell me if…?" Roji nodded, and Mikey left to check on their enemy.

Roji set his hand on Leonardo's. "Oh, my nephew… Leonardo… Keiji would be so proud…" Splinter looked to Roji, knowingly.

Mikey ran over and saw a sword penetrating the Tormenter through his armor. He was motionless, but Mikey checked his pulse… Just in case. There was none. He was dead.

Mikey took notice to two soldiers, badly injured, conversing. "Did you see that? The turtle's energy took the sword right out of Frank's hands… He killed the master!" One of them said.

"Yes, he did. But what we shall do anyways is…" He trailed off as he saw Mikey's gaze. He and the other warrior disappeared from view. Mikey returned to the others. Raph and Don were still working on Leonardo.

"Roji... He's dead. One of his own warrior's swords got caught in the wave and it stabbed him…" He explained. Roji nodded and continued to look to his nephew. Raph and Don were so concentrated, they did not even hear what Mikey said.

The CPR continued… The family began to doubt the child would come back…


	11. The End of Silence

(A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I hope you still love me… School started Thursday and it has been tough to update. SORRY AGAIN….)

"Stop crying, Mikey!" Don yelled. He was annoyed with his brother.

"He… He… Oh god…" Mikey sobbed. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Chan would want you crying? I don't think he would." Raph replied.

"But… But…" Mikey cried.

"You not going to listen unless it was him telling you?" Raph asked. Mikey nodded. It was Don's turn to roll his eyes.

"We did everything we could, Mikey…" He said. Mike looked down. "It's all in the medic's hands now… We got him to breathe, but his injuries are really bad…" At that moment, the medic walked out.

"H-how is h-he?" Mikey questioned, holding in his tears now. He tried to ignore the blood covering the medic's clothing.

"He has internal damage, which should heal within time. He fractured one of his vertebrae, but it is one that can heal… He will just feel stiff for a while…" He stopped and sighed.

"What about his head?" Raph asked, fearing the answer.

"His head… He has a bad fracture on his skull… And the lining of his brain is beginning to swell… It is putting too much pressure on his brain… We are keeping the pressure down as much a possible… We don't know the side effects of this… In fact, we don't even know much about this…" The medic explained.

"You mean… He could be dying, and we all just don't know it?" Raph replied. The medic nodded. Mikey proceeded to cry, while Don went silent. Raph wished he knew more…

"C-can we see him?" Mike asked through his tears. The medic nodded. They walked in, and Roji and Splinter were already sitting beside the motionless child.

"I will leave you all with him over night. We will check on him tomorrow in the early morning to see if the swelling has gone down." The medic said. Roji nodded.

"Loki, please, head home and get some rest…" He told the medic, who nodded. Loki left, and the people in the room were silent. They all shared the same worry, which Leonardo would die over the night. After a few hours, they tried to set a schedule so some sleep and some watch Leonardo and then switch places. But they couldn't hold the schedule, so all of them stayed up and watched the little turtle. At a point of time in the room, they held some small talk.

"Wow… I never would have guessed it... Chan really _is_ the ultimate warrior…" Raph said. They remembered the fight that took place between the Tormenter and Leonardo.

"We should've guessed it… I mean, Keiji and Leena were hybrids. They were his parents… Isn't it impossible to not have powers if your parents are like that?" Don said.

"It can happen, Donatello. That is what happened with me…" Roji said. Raph, Mikey and Don all looked to him, surprised. "Yes, I am the leader of the magic world, and I don't have magic myself. My parents were both hybrids, and my brother had magic and was a hybrid… I, on the other hand, have no magic."

"Wow, Roji… Who's your brother?" Mikey asked. Roji smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Keiji Hamato, actually…" Roji answered, and the brothers looked to one another. Then their gazes went from Roji to Leonardo. Without them even knowing it, Roji was Leonardo's uncle. Is that the real reason why Roji was even in their lives? Is that why Roji was the leader? "Yes, Leonardo is my nephew. It was in Keiji's will that I would be leader after he passed on." Silence remained.

"I never would have guessed it…" Don said, breaking the silence. But even though he said that, the silence returned. A few hours later, the door opened. The medic walked in.

"Good morning." Loki said, and everyone was snapped out of their own personal trances. He quickly checked vitals. "He seems better than yesterday. Hold on, I will be back with equipment to see if his swelling went down…" He left and Raph grabbed his little brother's hand.

"Chan, you have to wake up. The swelling needs to go down, and you need to wake up to be with us. We all love you, and want you to be with us." Raph spoke to the unconscious child, and he let go of his hand when Loki came back in. He pulled in heavy machinery.

The family left the room while he checked his injuries. A short while later, Loki exited.

"Honestly, I am amazed." He said, surprise showing in his expressions.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"The swelling is gone, completely! The fracture in his skull, too… It's gone! His injuries… They just… Aren't there… It's almost as if he healed overnight!" The medic explained, joyous. Mikey burst into tears once again, but in happiness, not fear. Don felt relief flow through his body. Roji dropped to his knees and thanked the lords for this miracle. Splinter felt tears come to his eyes, but held them back. Raph looked emotionless; though he was very relieved the scare was over with.

"Can we go in now?" Raph questioned. Loki nodded quickly, and they all cramped their selves back into the small room. Raph grabbed his brother's hand again. "You did it, Chan. Now all you've got to do is wake up and…" He trailed off when he felt a slight squeeze on his hand. He looked down, and his brother's little fingers were wrapped around his. He finally felt the tears coming. "C-Chan?"

"W-what is it, Raph?" Don asked. Raph continued to look at the little one in the bed.

"Guys… He's going to wake up…" Raph whispered. The others were confused.

"How do you know that, Raph?" Mike asked. Coming closer.

"Well, first off, I just know. And second of all, he's got a good grip on my hand." Raph explained. Everyone else jolted forward, and they were just in time to see the twitching of the young one's eye lids.

"You can do it, Chan… Just open your eyes…" Splinter encouraged him. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes, but closed them once blinding light hit them. Mikey moved so he was in the way of the brightness, and Leonardo opened his eyes. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Y-you guys… You guys are… O-okay…" He whispered, hoarsely. The others smiled.

"Yes, now get back to sleep; you need your rest…" Roji requested. Leonardo smiled, and kept that expression, even in his deep slumber.


	12. Fire

(A/N: I am listening to "Fire" by Dead by Sunrise. If you haven't heard of them, look them up. They are amazingggg! Their CD comes out next month. So… Yeah. Have you ever thought something, but then realized it was a lie all along? This is what the series is about, if you haven't noticed. Just letting you know… Also, I want you guys to ask me questions about anything and everything, and I will reply on my profile! So dooo iittttt!)

Leonardo opened his eyes and checked the room. In the medic, check… His family surrounding him, check…

"It wasn't a dream… Good…" He whispered under his breath.

"No, it wasn't." Roji replied, startling Leonardo. The child let out a breath. The elder gently touched Leonardo's cheek. "Huh, Loki said all your wounds healed… Your cheek is still pretty awful..." Roji spoke to himself. Leonardo winced at the light touch.

"Roji? How long have I been down?" Leonardo asked.

"Since the last time you awoke? I am not sure. That was earlier this morning… And now it is the night time…" Roji answered. Leonardo nodded.

"Roji? Why are you here?" Leonardo questioned. Roji sighed.

"Leonardo… It is my job as a family member to watch over you. And I have not done a good job at that since your father passed…"

"Wait, what? Since when were you in my actual family? What have I missed?" Leonardo said, confused. Roji chuckled.

"Since I discovered my brother and his partner conceived you." Roji answered.

"What? You… Are my uncle?" Leonardo asked. Roji nodded and smiled. Leonardo grinned and hugged him tightly. Roji hugged him back, and was truly happy to be with his nephew. He was happy to see the young one finally well…

**Months Later…**

Leonardo was released quickly. He still was quite shaken up, so he needed to be aided at first.

He didn't have any long term effects… Just scars on his cheek to remind him of his victory for his lifetime.

Leonardo looked through the window. It was dark outside, and he smiled.

"Chan?" Splinter asked out of nowhere. Leonardo jumped, he didn't even know Splinter was there. He turned to the rat. "Sorry to frighten you, but Roji-san wants to have a meeting in the living area." Leonardo nodded and headed to the room. He saw his brothers and Roji already there.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked. His family looked to him. Roji with a smile, the others with an upset look.

"Roji-san brought up something, and wants you to think about it. Tell him, Roji-san." Splinter explained. Leonardo looked to his uncle.

"Well, Leonardo, I know this is sudden… But I was wondering if you wanted to live with me in the government building." Roji offered. Leonardo's eyes grew wide as he realized why his brothers' faces looked so disappointed.

"R-Roji… I…" Leonardo looked to the ground. His heart was beating through his chest.

"It is alright, child. I will give you time." Roji said. Leonardo immediately got up and went back to his room. He was shaking. The child didn't know what to do… To go with Roji or to stay with his brothers and Splinter. The first option would bring his parents and Roji great happiness. But the second option would make his brothers and Splinter happy but would most likely make Roji and his parents upset.

Leonardo couldn't help but sigh. He looked out the window at the stars. In his mind, that's where he believe all the deceased went to. He felt tears come to his eyes as he came to a decision.

"Forgive me, Mother and Father… But this is what I want to do. I love you both… But I just… Can't." He spoke to the stars. He smiled. Somehow, he knew they could hear him. He left the room and saw the rest of his family in a awkward silence. They jerked their heads in his directions when they heard his footsteps. He cleared his throat. "Roji… I am sorry… But I have to stay here. This is my home, my family. I love you too, Roji… But I want to have a life here, with these guys…" Roji smiled.

"It is all right, my child." He hugged the child. Raph, Mikey, Don, and Splinter felt relief flow through them when Leonardo declined the offer. They knew that if he left that they would miss him dearly. Roji pulled out of the hug and went up to Splinter. "Continue taking good care of him, all right my friend?" Splinter nodded, and smiled.

**Few Hours Later…**

Leonardo lay in bed, not being able to sleep. He wasn't tired just yet. All he could do is look out the window at the stars, hoping his parents understood what he told them. He knew they were watching, he knew they would always watch over him.

He heard his door open, and he felt someone sit beside him. He turned and saw Splinter there. He felt his hand go into the old rat's, and he continued looking out. He heard the door open again and heard multiple footsteps. He turned to see his three brothers. But even then, his attention was pulled back to the stars.

He leaned on Raphael's chest and felt the grip of his family on him. He thought about his parents again. Of course they would be proud… He shouldn't have worried in the first place…

"When I look to the stars I know just where you are… You're looking down upon me…" Leonardo sang softly, smiling. It was then that he felt conclusion to the tragedy that happened on that night with his parents… He finally felt happy… And with his family beside him, he fell into one of his first deep slumbers that he didn't have to worry about anything.


End file.
